Kid Flash
Wallace "Wally" West is the son of Joe and the late Francine West, the younger adoptive brother of Iris West & Daniel's step-brother who was a champion drag-racer under the alias "Taillights". He was born after Francine had separated with Joe, having left him and Iris, so he was brought up without a father or sister. He eventually met Joe, Iris, Barry Allen, Joe's foster son & the rest of Team Flash, and became a member. He was held captive by Zoom and was saved by The Flash, who he later discovered was Barry & gained superspeed himself before becoming a member of the Teen Titans. Powers and Abilities Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. * Accelerated Healing: The Speed Force connection allows the speedster's body recover from injury much faster than normal. * Increased Perceptions: The Speed Force enhances the speedster's senses, allowing them to perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they can react. * Phasing: Speed Force conduits can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts, allowing them to phase through objects. * Speed Force Aura: The Speed Force also manifests an aura around the speedster and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air. ** Superhuman Durability: The Speed Force Aura also protects speedsters from kinetic impacts, which in turn, makes them much more durable and resistant to injury than any normal human. * Superhuman Stamina: While not unlimited, the connection to the Speed Force does bolster the speedsters stamina well beyond the limits of a normal human. * Superhuman Speed: The main effect of the connection is to allow a speedster to move at vast superhuman speeds. This also confers: ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits are able to create vortices of air by running in circles or rotating their extremities at super-speed. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. ** Enhanced Mental Process: The Speed Force enhances Bart's mental capacity to levels greater than any normal human, allowing him to take in and process information at an accelerated rate. While most speedsters will eventually forget information they rapidly receive, Bart does not. ** Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Speed Force, Bart generates large amounts of electrical Speed Force energy from his body. This Speed Force Lightning emanates off of him especially when moving at super-speeds. Bart was able to charge his hand with the lightning to electrocute Jay Garrick, in order to restart his heart. ** Speed Scouts: Bart has the ability to create "scouts", which are energy-like avatars of himself which he could send through the time-stream, then absorb their memories when they returned. Category:Titans Category:Vigilantes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Flash Family Category:Justice League